calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Divisio Immoralis
“Sleep well tonight. Dream the sweetest of dreams and remember their careless touch. For it will be the last peaceful sleep you will ever have.” — Address to newly inducted Wardens by Senior Arbiter Kae Drusil Something festers in the fabric of the Calixis Sector, something that eats away at is foundations, deceives its people and gnaws at its sanctity. While some in high authority scorn such melodramatic conclusions, there are others who have the foresight and the will to confront this parasite of heresy and rip it out of the body of the population. This is a disease of deviant faith, a worship of false gods, corrupt ideologies and moral bankruptcy. It is spawning an epidemic of deluded citizens in its wake. It is these citizens who are the malignant flesh of this disease and it is this flesh that must be cut out. Such is the thesis of Senior Arbiter Kae Drusil. It was to combat this groundswell of recidivists, cultists and degenerates that under the authority of the Lord Sector himself, the Divisio Immoralis was founded. To some, Drusil’s force is just another brutal tool of oppression built to placate the paranoia of Governor Hax and his inner circle, but to Drusil and those who follow her, they see themselves as nothing less than guardians of civilization and order in the sector---although in practical terms the force is limited largely to Hive Sibellus itself. The Diviso is the child of Drusil’s vision and obsession, and the task force of Adeptus Arbites all look to the greyhaired veteran as their mentor and leader. Drusil believes with total conviction that the rise in cult activity and the numbers of those turning against the Creed and law in recent years is no accident; somewhere behind the scenes a dread purpose pulls the strings to propel the sector towards some terrible dark future. Authorized and smiled on by the Lord Marshal it might be, but the Divisio has its opponents, and they are powerful. Some Arbites within the sector see it as a needless eccentricity at best and a product of the burnt out veteran’s paranoia at worst. A few see it as a deliberate overstepping of concerns that rightfully are the sole province of Ordo Hereticus and the Ministorum---just one more avenue by which Hax hopes to consolidate his power. As a result, many shield their most capable and talented officers from transfer to the task force and Drusil must make do with what she can get: eccentrics, burn-outs and the occasional promising novice. The Inquisition for their part have indulged the Diviso’s existence at least for now. That the Divisio Immoralis is comparably small and its senior is held in barely veiled contempt by the Adeptus Arbites across the sector does not detract from their remit or their fierce dedication to their appointed task. In the absence of the best-trained staff, Drusil has selected those who share her obsession. Though they may not be the toughest or most promising arbitrators, most of her “wardens” fully believe in their commander and are incredibly dedicated to the task that has fallen to them. Many have also come to believe some great and overarching moral threat seeks to envelop the sector, and they have dedicated their efforts to combating the rot they see festering at the heart of Hive Sibellus in particular. They are undoubtedly dedicated, but few are prepared for the things they must encounter, lacking the esoteric learning or defenses the Inquisition enjoys. In an echo of their mistress, many wardens are strained and brittle men and women. Hard-drinking is a common, if hidden, vice in the Divisio. Trauma-fatigue and psychological burn-outs are not uncommon in those called to serve in this specialized taskforce. 'The Work' With authorisation to pursue their investigations throughout the sector, the wardens operate alone or in pairs beyond Hive Sibellus, and pursue their own leads, sifted data and lines of enquiry. Such autonomy is the cause for some contention within the Adeptus Arbites, but it is not due to laxness on Drusil’s part---as she has explained repeatedly and at length to her contemporaries---but because with so few wardens and a sector to guard, she cannot be everywhere and sign every carta personally. Likewise, their roving and ill-defined remit and poor reputation is the cause of a frequent lack of cooperation by local enforcers and even other members of the Adeptus Arbites. They are often made painfully aware of the limits of their authority. This friction can manifest in ways ranging from a simple denial of resources or by hamstringing the wardens with red tape, to the unfortunate disappearance of several wardens looking into the affairs of the Sollex Tech sect. Though they may not be well-respected, they have been proved right on several occasions; certainly their presence has prevented several atrocities and revolts from occurring in the past. 'Alternate Career Rank' Deciding to become a Warden of the Divisio at character creation may form an excellent explanation for your induction into the Inquisition. Somewhat equipped with specialized knowledge and a concern with subtle and subversive activity, wardens make excellent Acolytes for Inquisitors of all stripes, even if they have to be “disabused” of a few of the fallacies the Divisio believes true first. If you opt to join the Divisio later in your Career, it is undoubtedly with the consent of your Inquisitor who values having a servant embedded in the Divisio to see all that passes through the taskforce’s cramped offices on Scintilla. Upon becoming a Warden of the Divisio Immoralis, you gain 1d5 Insanity points. Required Career: Arbitrator Alternate Rank: Rank 1 or higher (0 XP) You may take this Alternate Rank during character creation. This does not affect your starting Skills and Talents. It only changes where you can invest your starting XP.